The present invention concerns an electronic time-piece having an indicator for a barometric value, comprising a first oscillator associated with a reference resonator, a second oscillator for the measurement of the said barometric value, a frequency divider and a display device.
It is well known that the frequency of an oscillator equipped with a quartz resonator varies as a function of the atmospheric pressure if the resonator is exposed to the ambient air. It is therefore possible to utilize this phenomenon to obtain an indication of the barometric situation. In general, any transducer enabling a frequency variation to be obtained as a function of the variation of atmospheric pressure may be utilize, such as, for example, capacitive transducers or transducers with vibrating blades.
According to French Pat. No. 1492973, a process and an apparatus are known for measuring the pressure of vapor or the outflow of vapor in installations under vacuum. The pressure measurement circuit comprises a reference oscillator with a quartz resonator, and a measurement oscillator which is also fitted with a quartz resonator. The frequencies of both resonators are the same. However, the device does not determine either the barometric trends or the altitude, and its arrangement being at least partially analog in nature, would not permit its application to watch-making.
The object of the present invention is to provide a time-piece comprising a transducer reacting to atmospheric pressure, making it possible to give a barometric indication to the wearer. Thereof